


let us in.. let us in!!

by itsyumetime (emberfey)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberfey/pseuds/itsyumetime
Summary: my life is missing a homoerotic scene where i come to an old castle seeking shelter from a storm - all helpless and shivering with a white blouse plastered to my body by the rain - only for the door to be opened by my mysterious vampire love interest holding a candle and saying “oh you poor thing…lets get you warmed up” and then i get railed.





	let us in.. let us in!!

Naegi was starting to regret leaving the house.

When he'd noticed the clouds clearing in the afternoon, he'd thought it was the perfect weather for a nice walk in the forest, maybe a picnic, if they were lucky. Komaeda had seemed a little pale recently, and he thought it was the perfect chance for him to get a little sun, and for them to spend some quality time together.

Now, as the rain poured down their backs and the thunder boomed, he wished he'd just made a nice dinner for the two of them, because getting drenched in the dark was not ideal.

"I should have seen this coming, I'm sorry," Komaeda babbled, apologising for probably the seventh time already.

Naegi shook his head. "It's okay, let's just focus on finding shelter." He held his boyfriend's hand a little tighter as they navigated the dense trees, searching for somewhere they could avoid the rain.

Just as Naegi felt a shiver pass through him, Komaeda pointed out the shadow of a large manor in the distance. His voice, though hopeful, shook with the cold, and Naegi hoped whoever lived there was hospitable and had a fire going.

When they finally reached it, Naegi knocked on the door, huddling close to Komaeda to share some body heat. It was then that he noticed a strange emblem on the door, but he said nothing. After a moment of silence, he knocked again, a bit impatiently, but still, no one answered.

"M-maybe no one's h-home," Komaeda said.

"Then they won't mind if we just come in," Naegi said, pushing the door open, ignoring his boyfriend's protests as they stepped over the treshold.

The entire place was dark and quiet, but much warmer than it was outside. Using the faint light from the windows, they found their way over to the hearthplace, and Naegi lit a small fire in it.

"We shouldn't.. be here.." Komaeda mumbled, still shivering from the cold.

"I know, but I didn't want you to fall sick again.." Naegi sighed quietly.

Hopefully whoever stayed here wouldn't mind them intruding, but Naegi didn't really care; he'd do anything if it meant Komaeda was safe and sound.

"Ah, Naegi.."

It was so soft he almost didn't hear it. Looking up at his boyfriend, Naegi realised he was staring at him—gazing, almost.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah—" Komaeda coughed and looked away into the fire. "Nothing, just, um.."

Naegi inclined his head further, questioning.

"Your shirt.."

Both of them blushed at the same time. Now that he'd mentioned it, Naegi couldn't help but notice Komaeda's shirt; after running through the rain like that, it was see-through and clinging to him. Suddenly he felt very exposed.

Trying to distract himself, he looked everywhere but at his boyfriend—not that he didn't want to look at him, but it probably wasn't the best idea to start getting horny in someone else's house.

As the low light filled the room, he noticed the furniture was very old-school, nothing like what they had in their (rather modest, if he had to be honest) cottage. It was like seeing something straight from a play about the dark ages. Actually, now that he thought about it, wasn't there one recently about the legends of their town's v—

"Who are you?"

The voice came out of nowhere; strong and imposing. Naegi nearly fell back into the fire as he found himself staring into a pair of bright red eyes.

The candlelight came on slowly, and revealed two silhouettes in front of them. All of Naegi's bravado flew out the window as he found himself staring up at the two dark haired figures, and that's when he remembered the emblem on the door was to herald the olden vampires near the village. A warning sign, so to say.

Well, shit.

"They look harmless," said the one with shorter hair, and he stepped forward, revealing his face, which, if Naegi had to be honest, was kind of beautiful.

"They look good," said the other in a bored tone, despite looking at them with some interest. His long black hair covered some of his face, but his striking red eyes still shone through.

Naegi could hear Komaeda's breathing get faster. God, they were both so gay. Or maybe he was having a normal human reaction towards hearing a vampire say you look good? Naegi glanced at him. Blushing, dilated eyes, tent, yeah, gay as hell.

"It's okay," said the less intimidating one, the one with green eyes, who bent down next to Komaeda and tucked a tuft of white hair behind his ear. "We'll take care of you."

And then they got railed.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the summary is that one tumblr post. yes this is inspired by that one tumblr post. remember to like and subscribe


End file.
